


Darling I'm Enchanted

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Camboy!Andre, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: This guy though, he looks like an absolute angel, long muscular legs, a halo of brown curls and the sweetest smile on his face.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Darling I'm Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> another burakinnon! i was gonna write angst but i didn't want burky to be sad so here i am with another soppy love story. i hope u enjoy this!!

The season’s been dragging on, Nate hasn’t had time to pick up so he’s at home after landing from another red eye flight horny as fuck and trying to find some porn. Normally he’d just click into his favourite videos but since he’s been watching them so much he’s kinda tired of them. He browses through the website he normally uses before hitting on the livestream option. Usually he doesn’t use this function but he’s curious to what he’ll find.

He clicks on the first one and he’s surprised to see a man. He’s bisexual but he never really tells anyone, it’s scary to be in a league like theirs and he usually just picks up girls anyways. This guy though, he looks like an absolute angel, long muscular legs, a halo of brown curls and the sweetest smile on his face. It seems like he’s just getting started so Nate settles in and leans back on his headboard.

His voice starts coming out through the speakers, “Hi! For those of you that don’t know me, I’m Burky. Feel free to comment some requests, I might even choose yours!” He ends it off with another heartstopping smile. Immediately Nate can see the tips and comments start flooding in.

_daddy6969: Use the pink dildo from a few videos ago, you were such a gorgeous princess fucking yourself on it_

_mike3213: fuckkkkkk use the black vibrator it makes u moan so prettily_

Those are just some of the comments that pop up on the screen, Nate already feels himself getting hard, thinking about Burky doing those things. Burky laughs on screen, “You guys are eager tonight, yes?” before getting up to rummage through something on the side. He reappears on the screen a minute later with some lube and a hot pink dildo. He pulls some extremely impressive puppy dog eyes before pouting and saying “When we reach $250 tips I’ll start stripping,” he starts looking at the chat after that and Nate feels the sudden urge to comment. He allows himself to write your smile is really cute before hitting send immediately, not allowing himself to regret anything.

“Well thank you for that compliment _Dogg2929_ , you’re so sweet!” For some reason Nate feels himself flushing, it’s not even something he’s never heard before why does he feel like this? He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Burky clapping, “We’ve hit the target! Thank you so much guys!”

Nate feels his breath being stolen away as Burky slowly lifts his shirt over his head, revealing pert, dusky pink nipples and a toned stomach. He then takes off his sweats revealing he wasn’t even wearing underwear. Burky strokes himself a few times and Nate groans out loud. This is already so much hotter than his previous favourites. “Are you ready for the real action now?” is all he says before snapping the lube open and slicking his fingers. 

As soon as Burky pushes a finger into the tight furl of his asshole, Nate can’t wait any longer and he shoves a hand down his boxers, gripping his dick. On screen, Burky’s cock is already an angry red, the mushrooming head dripping precome onto the floor. Burky moans loudly as he pushes another finger in and Nate can tell when he finds his own prostate because his head flings back as he moans loudly. He quickly finishes opening himself up with another finger before slicking up the dildo. 

Burky places the dildo on the floor before slowly sinking down on it. He lets out a long moan that has Nate’s cock spurting another glob of precome and as Burky slowly rides the dildo with his powerful thighs, Nate strokes his dick in the same rhythm. Groans, moans and whines fill the bedroom with Nate unable to take his eyes off of Burky the entire time. There’s a pretty pink flush covering Burky from his face all the way down to his chest and his lips are now bitten red from trying to hold in his moans. His bounces speed up, seemingly hitting his prostate on every thrust. Nate feels his balls tighten as Burky throws his head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck, then the both of them are coming together, Burky letting out a long whine before slumping down onto the floor and Nate groaning when his come shoots out. 

Burky smiles dopily at the camera before thanking all the viewers and signing off. Nate heaves, it was probably his most satisfying orgasm in the past half year. Quickly wiping himself off, he doesn’t dwell much longer on it before passing out.

* * *

After waking up the next morning, he opens up his laptop to reply to some emails but the screen from last night is still open. Nate clicks into Burky’s profile before clicking over to the subscription page. It’s not expensive for a monthly subscription so Nate registers at once using the credit card without his name. In his account inbox there seems to be an automated message from Burky, thanking him for subscribing and detailing other services such as private shows.

Nate puts it in the back of his mind as he goes about getting ready for his day. He cooks some scrambled egg whites and makes coffee thinking about some new plays they could try today in practice. 

Practice is easy, everyone’s working well together and they’re third in the west right now. Bednar doesn’t make them do anything too strenuous, giving them time to rest up before the game against the Knights tomorrow. 

When he gets back to his stall after his shower, he sees his phone light up with a new notification. Immediately realising where it’s from he shields his screen from his teammates before switching it off. He only turns it on again when he’s back in the safety of his own car. 

Burky  
_Hi! Thanks for subscribing, since you were so nice to me yesterday I thought maybe I could give you a present <3 [attachment]_

The picture sent along with the message is a photo of a shirtless Burky, his pink mouth sucking on two fingers and his stomach covered in pearly white come. Nate instantly chubs up, groaning at the insanely hot image presented to him. He drives back home right then, probably breaking a million speed limits.

Dogg2929  
_You look so gorgeous there. Fucking hell, wish you were sucking on me instead._

Burky immediately replies with some flushed smiling emojis and Nate can’t help but remember how good he looked last night, the blush spreading all over his body. Nate can’t help but tell Burky how pretty he is, flushed like that, letting the entire world see him at his most vulnerable.

It starts a back and forth that’s not only to do with sex, he finds out Burky lives in Denver too, transferring over from Washington at the start of the school year. Nate tells Burky he’s Canadian and in turn Burky says he’s Swedish. It honestly just feels like getting to know a friend, it feels like only ten minutes have passed but the next time Nate looks at the clock it’s already evening which means he’s been texting Burky for almost two hours.

It’s slightly strange feeling so comfortable with someone he hasn’t even met face to face. Nate knows he needs to be extra careful with this here, especially with his career on the line if people find out his sexuality.

From there on it progresses quickly, the team notices something is off since Nate keeps leaving early from their nights out and he’s glued to his phone most of the time. He now knows Burky’s name is actually Andre Burakovsky and Burky is a nickname his friends from hockey gave him. He’s even found Andre’s instagram, realising even more just how cute Andre is. Especially in the one where he’s holding his nephew.

Tonight is special though. The Avs have just won the series in five games and now they get a break for a week before moving onto the next round. Not only that but Andre has a livestream lined up for midnight which Nate is looking forward to after a gruelling set of games.

What he doesn’t expect is Andre wearing a jersey with his name on it. Of course Andre doesn’t know that he’s watching but it lights up a different part of his heart. He can just imagine painting Andre’s chest with white streaks of come, marking Andre as his and Nate has always known he’s a possessive guy but this just solidifies that even more. 

Andre starts this live gushing about Nate, “Guys, you all know I’m a huge Avs fan and obviously tonight is a celebration for all of us since they’re moving on! My favourite player is definitely Nathan Mackinnon, he’s so big and strong,” the look on his face is dreamy now, “and he had a fight tonight. It was so hot.”

Nate groans, Andre hasn’t even begun and he’s already hard looking at Andre sitting there in nothing but his jersey. On camera, he gets on his hands and knees showing everyone his already glistening hole. He immediately pulls out a dildo that Nate hasn’t seen before. “I got this one in the mail yesterday. It’ll be the biggest I’ve ever tried.” Nate thinks his brain just stops functioning for a second, thinking about Andre fucking himself on that huge dildo is too much.

It’s an amazing treat to see Andre’s greedy hole suck that dildo in whilst he keens at the stretch. He moves slowly at first to help him get used to it but Nate can already see how good it’s making Andre feel. His mouth is open, panting short breaths and Nate can’t wait anymore. He pulls off his underwear and starts jerking off, imagining he’s the one inside Andre instead. It’s insane how much Andre turns him on and soon they’re both close. Andre grinds down on silicone a few more times, stimulating his prostate, then he’s coming long white streaks and some even hits his chin. Nate isn’t far behind, spurting all over his hand.

Nate texts Andre afterwards, telling him what a good job he did, how gorgeous he looked on that dildo. He knows how much Andre likes praise, to know he’s doing good enough. He plugs his phone in after, settling in for a good night’s sleep without worrying about the next day.

* * *

Nate wakes up the next morning to a text from Andre.

Andre  
_I know this is a bit strange but I would really like to meet you in person. Even if you don’t want to, maybe we could exchange numbers? Or Snapchat?_

Nate freezes. He knew that they were getting really close and he definitely has a crush on Andre. Meeting in real life though? It might not be something that he can ever handle due to his job. He settles for sending Andre his number, especially since it’ll be easier to talk now.

Nate  
_I’ll send you my number but I don’t think we should meet up yet. Kinda nervous about it._

After that they start calling, when Nate asks if he gives his phone number to other people, Andre reassures its just been him. Andre tells him he asked for Nate’s number because Nate is the only person that messaged him actually trying to get to know him. Nate feels himself falling for Andre even more despite the blaring warning signs in his mind. It’s an astronomically bad idea but the heart wants what it wants right? He definitely knows what a bad idea it is to meet up with Andre but he can’t help but want it so badly.

Andre still pouts sometimes when Nate makes up a whole range of reasons for not meeting up. It goes from being too ugly for Andre to his job taking up so much time. The second one is mostly true, since they’ve started postseason hockey and Nate has no time to think about anything but hockey. Hell, Andre’s probably the only person he’s texting regularly now.

He hates upsetting Andre, especially since he probably thinks Nate is lying about all this but the entire PR department would probably hate him if any of this got out to the public; he’s definitely been through enough media training for a lifetime. His heart clenches every time he receives a photo of puppy dog eyes and a pout and he knows he can’t keep this up forever when his resolve is already chipping away.

Their conversations range from how much Andre hates his economics and statistics classes to the stupid pranks Nate’s coworkers pull. It feels so much like talking to a boyfriend about his days and not just a friend or someone he’s pretty much paying to speak with. Of course Andre still sends him some really sexy pictures which never fail to get him hard but that’s not the main part of their conversations. 

Thinking about the pictures he’s been sent, he pulls up the password protected folder filled with Andre. His favourite is still the photo of Andre in burgundy lingerie matching the Avs uniform. His nipples make the lace of the bralette stick out, it curves around his pecs so beautifully too. Further down the picture Andre’s cock is straining against the lacy material of the underwear, Nate can just manage to see the fabric glistening from Andre’s precome. He knows it was taken before a show because half an hour later Nate was greeted to the sight of Andre fucking himself on an Avs blue dildo whilst pulling his panties to the side. Jerking himself off roughly, it only takes a couple of minutes before he comes, a bone deep satisfaction taking over his body.

* * *

After the second round, where they don’t manage to get into the conference finals, Nate finally makes a decision. He’s been wallowing for a few days, the rest of the team also licking their wounds alone when he decides to take the chance. Even if it goes badly he’ll have time back in Nova Scotia to get over Andre before next season. 

Nate  
_Hey, are you still up for meeting? I think I’m ready for it but I need you to promise you won’t tell anyone who I am if this goes badly._

Andre  
_I pinky swear I won’t, I just want to know who you are since you’ve been so nice to me the entire time._

It definitely reassures Nate when he receives the notification on his phone for that message. One of the biggest reasons Nate was scared was the fact he’s sort of been lying to Andre the entire time, he gave him a fake name, vaguely described his job and he hasn’t actually told Andre his age. But the entire time Andre’s been so trusting of Nate, genuinely believing everything he’s told and telling Nate he’s so nice for wanting to get to know him.

He’s scared Andre will be mad. Maybe Andre will understand why Nate couldn’t tell him anything but the larger chances are Andre will be angry at him for lying, for not telling him anything real. He’ll probably be mad at the fact he volunteered so much information only to look dumb when he finds out who Nate actually is. 

Nate guesses the reason why this feels so important is because he’s never had a connection this real with anyone. When he was younger the only thing he was able to focus on was hockey, making it to the NHL and completing his dream. Then Andre comes along, which makes everything so much more complicated. He groans loudly and texts Andre the address of a restaurant the team goes to often. He won’t be asked questions there and they can get a booth in the back for privacy. 

Arriving at the restaurant is probably almost as nerve wracking as a Game 7 in the playoffs. He honestly doesn’t know how Andre’s going to react and he needs to mentally prepare himself for what he’s going to do if everything goes wrong tonight.

He doesn’t have to wait long, a few moments later Andre walks in and the waitress leads him towards the booth. Nate can see how his eyes widen a fraction before his face smooths over and he’s grinning at Nate. As soon as he sits down he giggles and says, “Is this why you were so scared to meet me? If it was I could’ve just told you I’m friends with Nicky and Ovi from the Caps!”

Nate thinks his eyes bug out a little. Firstly, he never expected Andre to be that tall. On screen his legs stretch for miles but it’s definitely nothing compared to the real thing in front of him. Second, what the actual fuck? Friends with Nicklas Backstrom and Alexander Ovechkin? His confusion is cleared up when Andre laughs, “My dad coached them for a while when I was younger, don’t worry I’m not surprised you couldn’t tell me much and I won’t be weird around you.” 

Nate smiles widely at Andre, relieved that Andre isn’t mad at him, “Thanks for not being mad, by the way, I was kinda worried but you’re not even annoyed.”

“I’ve been around much bigger stars than you,” he jokes. It’s an easy conversation from there. It’s funny at the start because Andre gets so embarrassed when he realises Nate knows he’s a fan and has watched him fuck himself wearing a Mackinnon jersey. There’s no awkward getting to know each other that has happened to Nate in almost every other first date he’s been through. He pauses mid-sentence at that thought. “Are we on a date?” is what he wonders aloud.

“Do you want to be on one?” 

“Definitely,” is what Nate replies with, he’s been daydreaming this since he first started chatting with Andre.

“Then we’re on a date,” Andre says this enthusiastically, looking every bit as excited as Nate about being here. They obviously can’t do much out here in public but under the table Nate tangles their legs together and he beams at Andre. After that it’s easy to ask Andre if he wants to head back to Nate’s. He clarifies it isn’t for sex but Andre laughs cutely before saying “Even if it were for sex I’d still go with you,” and Nate starts the car, hitting the gas harder than what is probably necessary.

* * *

They get back to Nate’s place in record speed and as soon as Nate has closed the door he slams Andre back boxing him in. Nate presses his lips to Andre’s and they’re making out roughly. It's a miracle they manage to make it to Nate’s room without seriously injuring themselves and Andre’s finally on his bed spread eagle like so many of his fantasies.

He quickly strips, motioning at Andre to do the same. It isn’t until he looks up he realises Andre is wearing the same burgundy lingerie as in his favourite picture. Nate freezes for a second before pouncing onto Andre, their lips crashing together. They both groan when their cocks brush against each other; Nate is so fucking turned on he’s feels like he’s going to blow the second he enters Andre.

He rummages around the bedside table for lube and condoms, all while nipping at Andre’s neck, sucking a line of hickeys across his collarbones. Once he throws everything on the bed he thumbs at the head of Andre’s cock through the lace, watching whilst Andre throws his head back exposing the long strip of pale skin on his neck. It’s already littered with hickeys and Nate’s mind screams MINE, MINE, MINE when he ducks down to suck even more bruising kisses.

Andre slides down and pushes Nate onto the bed. He starts suckling on the head of Nathan’s cock, licking at the globs of precome like he’s eating a popsicle. It’s difficult to think of anything but Andre’s mouth when he finally sucks Nate down, clearly extremely skilled. He swirls his tongue around Nate’s dick before swallowing around it creating a suction that Nate is pretty sure will pull his brains out. He has to pull Andre off his dick before he does something really embarrassing like come way too early.

He doesn’t even bother taking off Andre’s panties before snapping the lube open and warming it up. He slowly presses a finger into Andre, feeling him suck the finger in clenching tightly around it. Just imagining how it feels around his dick is already insane. He pushes another finger in crooking them, trying to find Andre’s prostate. Andre keens so loudly when he does, Nate is extremely glad at that moment he doesn’t live in an apartment anymore.

Andre whines, “Enough, I’m loose enough, please just get your fucking cock in me now,” he sounds desperate enough for Nate to listen to his begging, quickly tearing the condom open and rolling it onto his dick. He pulls the panties to one side again and presses in. The blunt head of his cock pushing against the tight furl of Andre’s asshole already feels so fucking good he’s not sure he can last long.

When he bottoms out, Andre starts wiggling around immediately, trying to get Nate to start thrusting. Nate starts slowly, ignorant of Andre’s needy whines trying to get him to thrust faster but when he finds Andre’s prostate again he starts thrusting with a fervor that can’t be rivalled. He relentlessly hits Andre’s prostate, punching out half formed moans and pants.

It’s when he starts to feel close that he starts rubbing Andre’s cock, trying to get him to his orgasm first. Andre yells out his name before he comes, ruining his lacy panties and striping his own stomach, clenching around Nate. Nate can’t hold it anymore with the vice grip Andre’s hole has on his cock and he’s coming after thrusting a few more times.

Nate collapses on top of Andre, too wrung out from that mind blowing orgasm to do much other than lie there. Moments later Andre shoves him off with a complaint about how heavy it is and Nate chuckles before getting up to dispose of the condom.

He comes back and curls up around Andre, wrapping an arm around his waist, snuggling closer. Andre’s taken off the lingerie now, so he turns around and pushes his face into the crook of Nate’s neck, settling into his post orgasmic haze.

Somehow Nate has earned himself a hot, leggy, brunette boyfriend from the internet, a person that fits all the boxes of his ideal type and it hasn’t gone south like he expected it to. He smiles into Andre’s hair before drifting off to sleep, eager to wake up next to his boyfriend tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
